


The Last Straw

by UndertaleThingem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, nothing to take too seriously, silly fluff, standard skelebro shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/pseuds/UndertaleThingem
Summary: It's an unspoken rule that siblings annoy each other every so often. There are times Sans tells too many puns. It's times like these Papyrus pulls out his secret weapon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly I wrote late one night. I don't know how well I can write humor that isn't puns but I hope it's fun anyway.

Sans looked at his brother expectantly, his fixed grin genuine as he waited for the reaction. What would it be this time? A deeply exasperated, overdramatic groan? His name shouted loud enough the sound reverberated from the nearby houses or cavern walls? Or would he be treated to Papyrus’ own brand of jokes and quips as comeback? After a stream of puns like he’d just pulled off, anything was possible.

Papyrus glared at him indignantly as the full extent of his punning set in, and he was certain he was in for a lecture. Papyrus inhaled—and then closed his eyes, looking awfully serene for someone who’d just endured the caliber of puns he had. He calmly brought his hands up to mesh his fingers together, and Sans realized just how his brother was about to get payback.

“oh no. anything but that, bro. please.”

A rhythm of pops and snaps sounded from Papyrus’ knuckles as he arched his fingers back with a decisive jerk, and Sans’ eyes flickered for an instant.

“oh my god. are you serious?”

Papyrus answered by methodically cracking his wrists.

“i can’t believe you’re doing this to your own brother. unbelievable.”

With a little stretching, a loud pop sounded from Papyrus’ shoulder—Sans winced at a sympathetic twinge. He shut his eyes.

“why this.”

“You left me no choice, dear brother,” Papyrus finally spoke, twisting his spine. He was rewarded with a short burst of crackling. “You chose this path and must now face the consequences!”

“ok, ok, you got me. you can go back to just making noises with your mouth,” Sans teased, ignoring the sweat trailing down the side of his head. “i’ve been thoroughly bonetrousled, bro.”

“Wait! I have one more,” Papyrus replied, and Sans knew exactly what he referred to.

“oh god, please paps, not that one. you know how i feel about it. c’mon.”

“And you know how I feel about your puns,” Papyrus retorted lightly.

Sans groaned—a comically drawn-out sound as he turned away. “fine, but, uh, i’m not gonna watch. do your worst, bro.”

“Indeed I shall, nyeh heh!” Papyrus warned. Sans braced himself, but still flinched when a hearty pop rang out. He didn’t know why he hated it so much, but his brother cracking his cervicals was particularly unbearable. Very little rattled him, but the fact Papyrus could pop his joints left him thoroughly weirded out. He was thankful he only ever used it to annoy him when he’d been annoying in turn. At least now it was over.

“There. The Great Papyrus is nothing if not thorough!” he declared proudly. “You know I must keep a few tricks up my sleeve to deal with you, brother! Or I would if I had sleeves! Nyeh heh heh heh!”

“yup, you got me good this time. guess i just gotta accept my… pun-ishment,” Sans said with a shrug. Papyrus glared at him, then threw up his hands and shouted to the high heavens.

“OH. **MY GOD!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a writing prompt that was along the lines of "person A can loudly pop all their joints and person B hates it"; most people would assume person A is Sans, but I thought it could be funny to flip things around and let Papyrus annoy his brother for once. How would a skeleton with no cartilage or synovial fluid pop their joints anyway? Rattling is understandable, but popping... that's just wrong.
> 
> Nah, I kid. It's magic.
> 
> Anyway, I've got a few one-shots like this I might post in between chapters of Darker Yet Darker; they're not going to be super polished or anything but they might be fun. I just have a lot of thoughts about skeletons.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
